<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not chained, but attached by altrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654710">not chained, but attached</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie'>altrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel shows Arthur his appreciation for his help in solving the murder mystery at Phantomhive Manor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive/Arthur Wordsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not chained, but attached</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To every single person on Twitter who has yelled with me about this ship while I was rereading the Murder Arc... I love you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they’ve finished making the toast to solving the mystery of the murders, Arthur once again sits by the windows alone, gathering his thoughts; though the dinner party was little more than twenty-four hours prior, it feels so far away now, with all that’s passed.</p>
<p>And once again, the earl approaches him. This time, his cheeks are flushed from the drink and he has an easy smile on his lips. He’s still only wearing his butler’s coat, and Arthur can see his pale skin where the coat is open. He tries not to look.</p>
<p>Ciel’s voice is gentle when he says, “Thank you again for all your help, Mr. Wordsmith. Please, tell me what I can do to repay you.”</p>
<p>Arthur finds himself flushing, now, and he knows it’s not from the drink. “N-no, I couldn’t possibly ask you to do anything like that! It was really nothing!”</p>
<p>Ciel takes a drink and looks Arthur directly in the eyes. “Surely you’d like help publishing your stories? I’d certainly like to read more of them, so really it would be merely another favor for me,” he says. He adds, more quietly, “You do entertain me so.”</p>
<p>Arthur makes a small sound and looks away, taken aback. He’s not sure quite what to make of it, so he asks, his gaze on his knees. “My writing, you mean? I’m quite flattered.”</p>
<p>Ciel replies, “Your writing has always captivated me. But now it’s more... everything about you. I do wish you could stay here somehow; I would love to get to know you better, really, in any and every capacity.”</p>
<p>At this, the earl places his hand on Arthur’s knee. In surprise, Arthur looks up to Ciel’s face to see him smiling so prettily. “What would you say to that? Perhaps not staying here, but spending a little more time together, away from the others.” He looks briefly at his other guests, talking amongst themselves for the moment, before he looks back at Arthur. Suddenly, the color in his eye seems more intense, his gaze unwavering. Arthur feels his hand climb further up his leg a bit and jolts.</p>
<p>He’s not surprised Ciel is flirting with him - he has been doing so since he first sat next to him last night, of that Arthur is aware. He <em> is </em> surprised, however, that Ciel would so openly flirt with him when others are present - after all, though the meaning of smile can be mistaken, that of a hand on the thigh cannot. Arthur is at once embarrassed and aroused by Ciel’s audacity. Perhaps it comes from his youth, to want so openly without shame. His innocence makes him unaware of how others might respond to his advances, and it makes Arthur want to shield him more at the same time that he wants to indulge in the boy’s flirtations. </p>
<p>Arthur finds himself glancing down at Ciel’s exposed skin again, and this time he finds it harder to look away from it. He remembers how it looked in the moonlight, and gazes upon it now in the lamplight. Ciel shifts slightly and Arthur can see a small pink nipple in the shadow of the lapel and swallows, his throat suddenly dry. Ciel laughs softly.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you follow me?” He stands, finishing his drink. Arthur finishes off his own, perhaps too quickly, the alcohol burning his throat, his head swimming as he stands up. He blinks away the feeling and follows as Ciel walks out of the room. As they do, the maid awkwardly takes their glasses, and the household’s new butler offers to prepare a bath for Ciel. “No need,” he answers simply. Arthur isn’t sure how to read the man’s expression in response, but he feels the gaze of Pastor Jeremy as they pass through the doorway, his unique powers of discernment perhaps allowing him to read them - but Arthur pushes the thought from his mind.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur and the earl stand in Arthur’s allocated room. They spent the previous night here, and though they only slept, Arthur longed for more, admiring the boy in his sleep. He had cursed the chain that kept him there, bound to the boy who made him want to sin, feeling aroused even then. </p>
<p>Arthur closes the door behind himself as Ciel walks over to the bed and sits on the edge of it. The earl shifts the coat around himself, causing the portion of the coat only held together by the belt to loosen. It exposes his small feet and the ends of his bare legs. He wiggles his toes and it brings Arthur out of a reverie.</p>
<p>“My room still needs to be tidied up,” he says, matter-of-factly, and then in a lower tone of voice: “It’s a little dreadful to think of sleeping there now, too.”</p>
<p>“Ah, of course,” Arthur says. “I would be glad to share with you again, if it would help you to sleep.”</p>
<p>Ciel hums and pats the bed next to him. Arthur smiles softly and joins him. Though the fire is already lit, Arthur is sure the boy must be suffering without proper clothing.</p>
<p>“I imagine you must feel a chill in only that coat, Earl.”</p>
<p>“On the contrary, I feel quite warm when I’m with you, Mr. Wordsmith.” As he says it, Ciel shifts slightly closer to Arthur, and the coat shifts to expose more of his legs, thin and pale. Like earlier, Ciel places his hand on Arthur’s thigh. Arthur feels a lump form in his throat.</p>
<p>Ciel’s other hand moves to the buttons on his dead butler’s coat, which he undoes slowly, one by one, the smooth skin underneath partially revealed, but much of it remaining in shadow. Ciel finally undoes the buckle holding the coat together at his waist - or what would be the waist on his butler, but is instead Ciel’s hips - and looks up to Arthur.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you see how warm being with you makes me feel?” he asks, his tone teasing.</p>
<p>Arthur looks at Ciel’s face for a long moment, trying to discern if Ciel means it, if this moment is real, if he really has permission - before Ciel moves slightly, causing one lapel of the coat to fall off his shoulder. Arthur’s need to see more of Ciel’s skin in front of him is suddenly overwhelming; he reaches a hand out and pushes the other side of the coat off the boy’s shoulder, then reaches down to pull the front open, pulling away each side like he’s peeling a sweet fruit.</p>
<p>And inside that black peel - “<em> Oh </em> ,” Arthur sighs out. Ciel is naked as the day he was born underneath the coat, beautiful and bare. His body is small; Arthur can see some of his ribs. His skin looks soft and smooth, pale like marble, but <em> alive </em> . Arthur watches Ciel’s midsection move as he breathes softly, then shamefully - hungrily - moves his gaze down to Ciel’s lap, proof he isn’t merely a work of art Arthur is blessed to gaze upon, but <em> real </em>, his small prick twitching slightly above his soft, round balls.</p>
<p>Ciel elegantly removes the coat entirely, slipping his slim arms out of the sleeves; he then casts it aside and stands before Arthur, naked and beautiful and only for him. As Arthur meets his gaze, the boy’s eyes are gleaming like they did the night before when Arthur overheard him gossiping in French; like there’s a secret between them, and Arthur thinks there is, in the form of Ciel’s body exposed in front of him.</p>
<p>“You can touch me if you’d like,” he says. Arthur only stares agape at the boy’s body for a moment before Ciel touches <em> himself </em>. He runs his hands over his chest, the nipples Arthur only glimpsed earlier hardening under his touch, sliding his hands down to his own stomach and reaching out to Arthur’s hands where they are shaking slightly in his own lap, covering the growing arousal in his trousers.</p>
<p>Ciel draws Arthur’s hand to his skin, placing them on his chest and removing his own.</p>
<p>“Your hands feel warm,” he says, laughing slightly. Arthur can feel his skin move underneath his hands, and that more than anything invites him to respond; he runs his hands over Ciel’s ribs, his instincts to care for the younger boy flaring up, before touching his pink and pert nipples. Ciel lets out a noise when he does, and Arthur can see his little cock twitch.</p>
<p>“More,” Ciel says, “Please, Mr. Wordsmith.”</p>
<p>As if responding to an order, Arthur spreads his palms out over Ciel’s chest and runs his thumbs over his nipples again in small circles. Being inexperienced as he is, he’s unsure how to stimulate them on a woman - and whether it’s the same for a young boy. Ciel is letting out noises behind closed lips anyway, one hand coming up to his mouth where he lightly bites on a knuckle.</p>
<p>Arthur looks up at Ciel’s face, his beautiful blue eye hidden by the lid, and flushes with the desire to put his mouth on the boy. Daringly, he leans forward, bending his head down and darting his tongue out against one of the earl’s nipples. Ciel cries out and Arthur pulls back abruptly.</p>
<p>“S-sorry,” he stammers out, pulling his hands away from Ciel’s chest.</p>
<p>“No need to apologize,” Ciel says. “It felt good.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Arthur asks him, looking down at Ciel’s nipple, glistening with his own saliva.</p>
<p>Ciel nods in response and Arthur looks up at Ciel for a moment before leaning down again and licking the same nipple and then biting it softly. Ciel presses the hand not covering his mouth on Arthur’s head, tangling his small fingers in his hair gently.</p>
<p>Arthur turns his attention to Ciel’s other nipple, laving it with his tongue before sucking at it softly. He runs his thumb over the other, the slickness quickly cooling in the air and causing goosebumps that Arthur can feel under the pad of his finger.</p>
<p>When Arthur pulls away, he can see the marks of his attention to Ciel’s chest, his nipples a deeper pink than they were moments before. Ciel’s smooth stomach is moving more quickly now, and Arthur can see his prick standing, a similar deep pink to the color on his chest.</p>
<p>Arthur knows his own cock is hard, and as he gazes upon the earl’s body, it seems that the boy is looking back at his - “You’re enjoying it, too,” he says.</p>
<p>Arthur responds with the first thing that comes to mind. “You’re beautiful,” he says, voice in awe.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Ciel kneels down before Arthur and starts undoing his trousers. Arthur stammers as he looks down at him. Ciel makes quick work of freeing his cock, and Arthur feels his face burning up as Ciel looks at it.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful as well, Mr. Wordsmith.”</p>
<p>Shocked, Arthur watches as Ciel licks his lips before bending his head down and taking the head of Arthur’s cock in his mouth. It is warm and wet, something Arthur has never felt before with only the manual stimulation he’s given himself. </p>
<p>Arthur stutters out the boy’s title, his hands curling into fists at his sides with the overwhelming sensation. Ciel doesn’t respond, simply bobbing his head on Arthur’s cock, looking up at him through his long eyelashes with one bright eye.</p>
<p>Arthur’s mind is short-circuiting as he watches the boy, as he feels his mouth around him, amazed that he is here right now, that this is <em> real </em>. Days ago he barely believed he would be attending the dinner party at Earl Phantomhive’s manor amongst other more notable members of society, and he would certainly not have believed he would eventually have the young earl’s mouth around his prick, slowly taking more of him in.</p>
<p>“Ah,” he says, as Ciel closes his eyes and furrows his brow. “Be careful.” He’s not quite sure what he means, only that Ciel looks like he’s <em> working </em> to please Arthur. Though he doesn’t think his own member is impressive, he imagines that it’s difficult for the young boy to wrap his lips around his girth and take his length this far.</p>
<p>At least, he <em> did </em> imagine that, until the moment Ciel is able to take Arthur’s entire length in his mouth, and Arthur feels the sensitive head of his cock touch the back of Ciel’s throat, feels Ciel swallow around him, and he’s immediately brought to release, crying out as the force of his orgasm overtakes him.</p>
<p>Arthur sits back for a moment, eyes closed, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides and struggling to bring his mind back to the present. Finally, he feels Ciel pull off from his member and opens his eyes. Looking at the boy, he sees some of his own spunk dripping from Ciel’s lips, and embarrassment floods him. He reaches into the pocket of his trousers for his handkerchief - a clean one, after replacing the one Pastor Jeremy used - to hand to the boy with an apology.</p>
<p>Ciel waves Arthur’s hand gently away, instead reaching his own up to his mouth, swiping his thumb along his lip and licking it with his pink tongue. Arthur watches the boy’s throat bob as he swallows.</p>
<p>“Earl! I’m so sorry, I should’ve warned you - ”</p>
<p>Again, Ciel stops Arthur. “I don’t mind,” he says. “It was interesting.” His mouth curls up into a coy smile, much like when he was expressing his interest in solving the mystery of his own butler’s murder as if it were a mere game. Arthur feels like he’s in some kind of trap, but finds he doesn’t want to escape, curious to see what else the earl can surprise him with.</p>
<p>As he thinks it, Ciel stands, his knees pink from kneeling on the floor, and climbs onto Arthur’s lap. His face is so close Arthur finds himself mesmerized, and Ciel only leans in closer before kissing Arthur softly.</p>
<p>“Is this okay?” he asks, voice soft. “To keep going, I mean.”</p>
<p>Even as he says it he is pushing off Arthur’s jacket, and Arthur moves his arms to fully remove it himself.</p>
<p>“Are <em> you </em> sure?” Arthur asks. Ciel is working on the buttons of his waistcoat, and then of his shirt.</p>
<p>Ciel smiles again and pushes aside Arthur’s clothing. Again, Arthur aids in removing it.</p>
<p>“I want to do this with you, Mr. Wordsmith,” Ciel responds at last. He leans forward again to kiss Arthur before Arthur can say anything in return, and Arthur feels the boy’s small cock, hard and leaking, against his own stomach.</p>
<p>Ciel loosely wraps one arm around Arthur’s neck and opens his mouth to lick at the seam of Arthur’s lips. Arthur awkwardly opens his mouth and feels Ciel intertwine his tongue with his own, the warm breath against his face carrying the scent of the alcohol they both had earlier.</p>
<p>Ciel pulls away and licks his fingers thoroughly, his kittenish tongue swiping along the lengths of them before gently pushing them into his mouth. Arthur’s mind goes blank briefly, reminded of what Ciel was just doing to him, and he feels his member stirring once again. Ciel pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a soft <em> pop </em> and brings his hand behind his back. It takes Arthur a moment to realize that the boy is <em> preparing himself </em> for what they’re about to do, using his own spit-coated fingers, small though they are.</p>
<p>“Let me do that,” he says quickly, ashamed not to realize sooner.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you touch me here instead,” Ciel says, thrusting his hips forward slightly so that his prick bounces forward.</p>
<p>So Arthur does - he reaches one arm out to Ciel’s side, pressing it against the boy’s slim waist to hold him steady there, and reaches the other between them to touch his small cock. It fits differently in his grip than his own; rather than his entire hand, he merely needs to curl a few of his fingers around it. He works his hand in a similar manner he does on himself, though the angle is different; Ciel moans and leans forward again to kiss Arthur hotly, open-mouthed as he tangles their tongues together once again.</p>
<p>Ciel makes small noises into Arthur’s mouth as Arthur tugs on him. He grows more confident hearing them and quickens his pace, feeling Ciel’s prick begin to drip onto his fingers with his arousal.</p>
<p>“It feels good,” Ciel moans, pulling away from Arthur’s lips. He presses forward into Arthur’s grip, and then back onto his own fingers.</p>
<p>“Really?” Arthur asks him, watching the boy’s rhythmic movements as he seeks pleasure. He wonders if Ciel realizes he’s doing it, if he realizes just <em> how </em> seductive he is being. His own cock is hard again now, from the feel of Ciel’s mouth on his and the feeling of his body so close and the sight of him aroused by Arthur’s and his own attention.</p>
<p>“You’re good with your hands,” Ciel answers simply. “Though, I’d like to have something else of yours now.” He looks down pointedly at Arthur’s cock, hard in his lap and untouched since Ciel’s mouth was on him.</p>
<p>Breathless, Arthur looks into the boy’s face as he makes eye contact with Arthur again. “You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Ciel says, and removes his fingers from himself.</p>
<p>Arthur swallows the lump in his throat and moves the hand from Ciel’s cock to grab his own. Ciel raises himself on his knees, positioning himself above it.</p>
<p>Ciel sinks down on Arthur’s cock, eye squeezing shut as he cries out softly. “W-wordsmith,” he says, gripping at Arthur’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Arthur is overwhelmed by the feeling encompassing his prick, Ciel’s tight hole around him, bliss erupting in his mind as Ciel continues to lower himself.</p>
<p>Arthur is shocked that Ciel doesn’t stop until Arthur’s member is fully sheathed in him, settling in Arthur’s lap for a mere moment before he raises himself again, riding Arthur slowly, in short movements.</p>
<p>“You’re so big,” he says, voice breathless.</p>
<p>Arthur feels himself flush at the words, but his concern overrides his embarrassment.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t hurt?” Arthur asks him.</p>
<p>Ciel shakes his head, brow furrowed slightly for a moment before his expression clears.</p>
<p>Arthur grabs his small cock again, and Ciel moans as Arthur returns to jerking him off roughly. As his grip tightens on the earl’s member, Ciel’s pace quickens. It takes Arthur’s breath away; the feeling of the boy’s body around his, against his, the sounds he makes and the sight before his eyes.</p>
<p>“Mr. Wordsmith,” Ciel cries out, voice stuttering slightly with his motions. He repeats it, and Arthur stops him with a word.</p>
<p>Ciel looks at him quizzically, poised as he is with Arthur half-buried in him. “Do you dislike it?” he asks. Arthur is startlingly reminded of Ciel asking him the same just the night before, though in a very different setting.</p>
<p>He’s so taken aback he isn’t sure how to answer. As he tries to decide how he feels, as he tries to remember how to form words, Ciel starts moving again, and any ability for thought that Arthur may have been regaining is once again lost to the overwhelming sensation.</p>
<p>“Well?” Ciel asks, once more quickening the pace with which he’s riding Arthur. “Do you dislike being called ‘wordsmith’ while we do this?”</p>
<p>He looks ravishing, skin flushed from his cheeks to his chest, his little cock leaking onto Arthur’s hand as he bounces in his lap. His hair is a mess and his eyepatch looks to be askew. Arthur isn’t sure whether he longs to fix it or to remove it entirely and see both of the boy’s beautiful eyes; perhaps he would lose all semblance of control if he could see both.</p>
<p>Finally - “N-no,” he manages. “I don’t dislike it.”</p>
<p>Ciel chuckles. “That’s good, then. I hope you don’t dislike doing this with me, either?”</p>
<p>He quickens his pace; Arthur can see his skin glistening with perspiration, his breaths coming quickly with his effort. Arthur shakes his head in response, finding it difficult to speak.</p>
<p>“Do you like it, though? I want to please you, Mr. Wordsmith.”</p>
<p>Ciel slows, ceasing his movements to instead settle on Arthur’s lap and grind against his cock in slow circles. It causes his own to press against Arthur’s stomach, and Arthur remembers suddenly to give it attention, tugging on it quickly. Ciel pants against Arthur’s chest and Arthur answers him: “Yes,” he says, “You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>Ciel leans forward to rest his head into the crook of Arthur’s shoulder and lifts himself almost entirely off Arthur’s lap and then sinks all the way down on him. Arthur feels Ciel’s hole tighten around him and moans helplessly into the boy’s ear. Perhaps it only encourages him, because Ciel does it a second, third time, before Arthur comes harder than before into Ciel’s tight heat. Ciel grinds his hips against Arthur and Arthur tightens his grip on the boy’s cock while jerking him before he, too, comes, spurting against Arthur’s stomach and hand.</p>
<p>Ciel stays there for a moment, breathing hard against Arthur’s neck. When he finally pulls away, he looks worn out but sated, and smiles at Arthur again. Arthur isn’t sure whether he looks more innocent or debauched like this; he isn’t sure what to think of the Earl of Phantomhive at all anymore.</p>
<p>The earl - the boy - lies back down on the bed, hair fanning in a small crown around his head on the pillow. His softening cock leaves the remnants of his release on his thigh, and - and Arthur notices his own release dripping from the boy’s entrance, the hole pink from their activity. He feels his face burn.</p>
<p>“Earl, I’m - I’m sorry!” He rushes to retrieve the handkerchief from his trouser pocket, once again to clean up his own release. This time, Ciel allows him to, spreading his legs and watching calmly as Arthur wipes up the pearly fluid spilling out of him. He sets the cloth aside and lies down beside the boy, resolving to rest there for a moment before getting up to put away his clothes and change for sleep.</p>
<p>Ciel crawls under the bedclothes and turns over to lie on his stomach, resting his chin in his hand as he looks down at Arthur tiredly.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you accepted my invitation.”</p>
<p>Arthur looks back at the boy - the earl - and smiles faintly. “I am as well,” he says. He’s not sure whether Ciel is referring to the invitation to the manor, or the one to share a bed with him tonight; he isn’t sure which one he is answering for - perhaps both. The past few days have been a whirlwind of intrigue - and seduction on the part of this boy, innocent imp that he is. Arthur feels sated for it in more ways than one.</p>
<p>He finds himself yawning and Ciel lies back down next to him.</p>
<p>“I do hope we can sleep more soundly tonight,” he says. He moves ever-so-slightly to lean closer to Arthur, his body warm and small at his side, and Arthur turns toward him to allow Ciel to curl into him.</p>
<p>“As do I,” he says, and falls asleep next to the boy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1309659510806654976?s=20">Share this fic on Twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>